Obsesi & Delusi
by saerusa
Summary: Ah, Eren tidak mengerti lagi apa itu obsesi, apa itu delusi. Sebotol parfum berjuta imajinasi. Intinya, semua salah Hanji. [spesial buat ultah tante kacang litchi :3] harem!Eren


**Obsesi & Delusi**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**This story belongs to me**

**Warning: TYPO dan N0T TO BASHING CHARA okHay,,,, JIKA MENEMUKAN HAL-HAL YANG ADA DI ZAMAN 2013 DIMOHON MAKLUM,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Enam ratus ribu yen. Harga spesial buat kalian-kalian yang ingin mencoba harumnya the last hope of humanity. Special offer very very limited edition grab it fast and you won't be dissapointed =))_

"Ya Shallam," Jean mengelus dadanya. "Ya Shallam,"

Konspirasi kemakmuran dirasakan oleh Jean. Janji-janji busuk pemerintah menurunkan harga sembako dan diskon seluruh barang untuk yang umurnya masih belum cukup untuk membaca doujin K+ nyatanya membuat si ganteng semakin meringis dan nyaris mengiris urat nadinya.

"Parfum segede unyil harganya setahun aku makan?"

Jean keki, memaki, tapi tak kunjung menemukan solusi. Dia butuh dukun yang mantranya paling mujarab. Jean butuh tuyul. Jean butuh babi ngepet. Intinya, Jean butuh uang segera sekarang juga.

"Apa-apaan ini?" label harga sebesar kutil menertawakannya habis-habisan.

Semua bermula dari botol parfum yang dipajang tepat di depan kaca toko yang tepat satu pandang dengan tatapan Jean. Bentuknya persegi dengan tutup silinder putih dan botolnya ada simbol sayap kebebasan dengan nama Eren dicetak dengan jelas dibawahnya.

Jean masuk ke dalam toko.

* * *

"Uhm," Jean menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk ketika dia kaget dengan tampang si penjual yang mirip sekali dengan pelaku mutilasi di kota bawah tanah yang dicetak di tajuk koran Sina, "U—uhn,"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jean menggigit bibirnya, entah kenapa dia keringatan sendiri melihat si penjual yang menertawakannya secara tersirat... ah babi. Peduli peduli peduli.

"Ngg—aku ingin membeli parfum itu," telunjuk Jean mengarah pada parfum yang dipajang sengaja di barisan paling depan, "A-apakah ada harga promo atau diskon khusus?"

Jean makin merasa malu ketika tatapan mata si penjual terlihat menggodanya. Salah ya kalau dia membeli parfum Eren ya? Masalah? Apakah problem jika dia meminta pemotongan harga diluar batas kewajaran ini?

"Sayang sekali kami tidak mengadakan promo khusus. Harganya lebih murah dari obat peninggi tubuh dua puluh menit dan obat rajasinga, Tuan,"

Jean cuman bisa ngomong oh. Ada ya obat peninggi dalam jangka waktu dua puluh menit?

Parfum atau makanan Parfum atau makanan Parfum atau makanan Parfum atau makanan Parfum atau makanan Parfum atau makanan—

Sisi nafsu Jean berbisik, "Coba pikirin kapan lagi ada parfum si Eren dijual bebas, Jen?"

Sisi nurani Jean menjerit, "Jadi kau rela tidak makan sebulan?"

Jean menjambak rambutnya.

"Ada masalah, Tuan?" sumpah, si mbang penjual ini sungguh keterlaluan. Tak tahukah segalau apa Jean sekarang?

Jean menarik napas memutuskan sebuah keputusan yang takkan pernah disesalinya.

Dan dompetnya menjerit secara imajiner, "Tega sekali kau!"

Hanji membenarkan letak kacamatanya, yaps. Ternyata penjual parfum _the last hope of humanity_ adalah manusia abstrak dan langka ini. Hanji menopang dagunya dan menaikkan kacamatanya ke atas kepala, sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Jean yang lebih kusut dari rambutnya.

30 mililiter berbanding dengan makan satu bulan?

Jean tersenyum; antara bahagia dan gila.

"Semoga wangi Eren bisa menemani malam-malam sepimu, Tuan Kirschtein,"

Hanji melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira.

* * *

Jean melihat pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Oke roger. Jean memastikan jendela kamar dihalangi tirai hitam. Oke roger. Dan terakhir, Jean sudah memastikan kamarnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Oke roger.

Jean membuka laci meja, mengeluarkan spidol dan mengambil sarung guling yang baru. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menggambar sebuah wajah familiar yang diam-diam dipuja sepenuh hati dengan modal spidol anti air.

Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Jean menuliskan nama si kesayangan dengan huruf kapital, besar-besar lalu menyemprot guling itu dengan hati-hati dan mencium si sarung guling dengan khidmat.

Puas mencium si sarung, Jean memasangkannya pada guling diatas kasur dan dimulailah delusi seorang Jean bin Kirschtein.

"Hei Eren," Jean menoel guling yang sudah ia basahi dengan parfum Eren itu, dengan muka malu malu kuda, Jean menoel gulingnya lagi (sambil berfantasi liar),

"Hei Eren," Jean menatap si guling dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan, "Bisa tidak kau hanya tersenyum padaku?"

(jelas saja guling tidak menjawab dan entah kenapa membuat Jean tambah gemes sendiri serasa digoda oleh makhluk paling genit)

"Apa senyummu bisa menjadi milikku?"

Jean mengepalkan tangannya dan menonjok si guling yang tak berdosa, "Ngeh, kau ini sangat menyebalkan, Ren,"

"Sangat-sangat-sangat,"

"Ih Ren tumben diem melulu," Jean cemberut sambil menopang dagu. Sikunya menyikut guling yang dengan sarung bergambar Eren

(sekali lagi ... Jean sedang mengobrol dengan guling berbau Eren)

"Anjir, Eren jawab demi,"

Yang kamfret siapa tolong, keluarkan Jean dari delusi tak punya akhir ini. Selama setahun mereka berlatih, Jean diam-diam menyimpan rasa pada bocah bermata bulat sebesar bola pingpong. Setiap melihat Eren rasanya ... Jean sudah cukup dan tidak lapar lagi.

"Eren, sebenernya aku tidak tahan lagi,"

Apa yang membuat Jean tidak tahan lagi dengan seonggok guling lapuk yang baunya apek dan sekarang mendadak wangi?

"Eren, kau harus tau sebenarnya dari dulu aku yeah, uhm naksir sama kamu,"

Mikasa saat itu ditugaskan untuk memberi kopian laporan pada ketua regu yang tiada lain tiada bukan adalah Jean—ternyata pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci _oh men_ tenaga Mikasa atuh tangan besi.

Tatapan suram ala annabelle melotot horror ke arah Jean yang sedang memeluk gulingnya dengan separuh nafsu separuh gemes—

"Jadi begini sosok aslimu, Kirschtein."

Mikasa mencengkram gagang pintu sampai potong, panas karena ada nama Eren disebut-sebut oleh hasil evolusi kuda terbaik sepanjang masa,

"Cukup tahu,"

Jean tahu kontroversi hatinya yang sedang memuncak dan panas-panasnya semakin labil ketika ia melihat visualisasi wajah Mikasa yang memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Mikasa, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu, Kirschtein."

Tapi Jean bertingkah itu hanya sesaat. Ketika Mikasa benar-benar tidak ada dalam pandangan matanya lagi, Jean berbalik, berseringai mecum dan menyemprotkan parfum Eren yang tak sampai sepuluh semprotan langsung habis.

Dan diakhir, Jean menangis, kencang sekali. Separuh hidupnya berakhir tak sampai setengah jam. Jean terduduk dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Jean tidak mendengar ada suara derap langkah kaki dan pintu kamarnya kini terbuka lagi—

"Je—"

Eren syok. Matanya yang sudah bulat dari sananya semakin besar, ketika ia melihat keadaan kamar Jean yang membuatnya mencelos.

Eren yang baru selesai mencabuti rumput di halaman kastil ingin meminjam handuk Jean. Eren pingin pinjam punya Jean, titik. Kebetulan kamar Jean itu kamar pertama yang dilewati oleh Eren dan—

Krayon acak-acakan, dan ya ampun di atas ranjang sudut kamar, ada guling. Iya guling, basah, dan disana ada gambar anak laki-laki sedang tersenyum dengan tulisan 'EREN AKU PADAMU' besar-besar.

Eren menggerakkan lehernya pelan-pelan dan memasang wajah horror pada si kuda yang keki dan membatu.

Ya ampun. Objek anu-anumu kini berdiri mematung melihat kelakuanmu. Entahlah hari ini ya shallam sekali untuk Jean. Terimakasih dewi titan. Terimakasih Maria, Rose dan Sina. Terimakasih sudah membuat hariku begitu indah, batin Jean pasrah.

* * *

Ceritanya, Eren sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memijat pelipisnya. Eren tiba-tiba sakit kepala. Kamar yang tadi acak-acakan dengan raripuh rarungsing dot kom dibereskan oleh Jean secepat yang ia bisa. Eren tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena sebelum dia membuka mulut, Jean sudah menyodorinya segelas air mineral dan roti madu.

Eren jadi ngemil dulu.

"Hei Eren, kau tidak akan berpikir macam-macam, kan?" Jean menepuk bahu Eren yang masih tegang. Kenapa ya ini semua bisa terjadi, hati Jean meratap.

"Jean, kenapa gulingnya tadi ada namaku, basah pula—"

CETIK.

"Eren, kurang baik apa aku sama kamu?" Jean memutar balik topik pembicaraan pokoknya dia harus membuat Eren tidak membicarakan kenpa ada guling kenapa ada botol parfum ini dan kenapa bla bla bla.

"Ha?" tuh, kan. Eren ini masih pyu.

"Oke lupakan guling itu. Sekarang aku punya satu permintaan serius, Eren,"

"Ha?"

"Lupakan Kapten malnutrisi itu dan ya," Jean menekan dada kiri Eren dengan telapak tangannya, detak jantung si bocah beralis tebal itu sampai terasa oleh Jean—"Bisa isi bagian sini dengan namaku?"

"Ha?"

* * *

"Kapten Levi, coba tolong jelaskan kehidupan cinta Prajurit Jean Kirschtein?"

"Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan hal yang tidak ada di dunia?"

* * *

Mikasa menatap etalase yang dibatasi satu kaca bening sebagai pemisah. Matanya bergerak-gerak, menyipit-membelo diulang-ulang supaya dia lebih yakin dengan objek lihatnya.

"Mikasa, kau sedang lihat apa?" Armin dan Mikasa baru saja pulang dari gedung Recon corps untuk mengambil laporan yang diminta oleh Komandan Erwin. "Tumben?"

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Mikasa, Armin memilih melihat arah pandang temannya, dan mendapati sebuah objek kecil yang mencolok perhatian.

_De La Etude of Eren Yeager. Perfume de Titte special by Zoe Hanji._

Armin mengucek matanya. Apa tidak salah ada yang jual parfum Eren?

Armin dan Mikasa sepakat memecahkan celengan ayam kesayangan mereka. Demi sahabat apa sih yang tidak?Mikasa tersipu malu. Armin terlihat biasa saja tapi entah kenapa kok rasanya aneh ya kalau dia yang beli parfumnya?

* * *

Melihat Armin yang asyik bersenandung kecil sambil menyemprotkan parfum Eren ke bukunya satu per satu, Mikasa menatap jemuran bajunya yang baru diambil. Di benak Mikasa terlintas satu ide yang wewewe.

"Hei, Armin," Eren yang sedang melepas kaus basahnya heran melihat si pirang kelihatan sibuk sekali menyemprot buku catatannya dengan botol berukuran 30 mili. "Kau sedang menyemprotkan apa ke buku-bukumu?"

"Parfummu, Eren,"

Eren mengernyitkan alis.

"Buat apa?"

"Supaya semangat belajarnya! Hahaha semangatmu benar-benar menginsipirasiku!"

"Mikasa, kau tadi menumpahkan parfumku ke anu... " Eren sepikles, menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk, "Baju dalammu?"

Padahal sedikit lagi semua baju Mikasa akan wangi... tapi...

* * *

"Kapten, coba jelaskan kehidupan cinta Prajurit Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Sayang sekali Eren selamanya milikku."

"Kapten coba jelaskan kehidupan cinta Prajurit Armin Arlert?"

"Anak muda sepertinya masih terlalu murni untuk memasuki kehidupan cinta yang keras dan penuh perjuangan,"

* * *

"Galon apakah itu, Kapten?"

Jessica yang sedang menyapu daun-daun di halaman depan (sungguh pekerjaan yang kurang kerjaan) di sekitar kastil mengernyitkan alis melihat Levi membawa-bawa galon—yah, Levi kelihatan semangat sekali hari ini.

"Kapten ingat aku?"

"Hm?"

"Kapten lupa kita pernah _one night stand_?"

Levi mengeluarkan sebuah uku catatan dari balik jaketnya, sambil menyipitkan mata melihat lembaran buku yang terbuka,

"_Which one were you?"_

Si gadis menangis, pergi, Levi memasukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam jaket. Tidakkan si gadis melihat betapa noraknya buku yang tadi Levi bawa?

'_Hari-hariku bersama Eren :-D'_

* * *

Levi hokcay.

Olohok bari ngacay. Dengan wajah sedatar papan setrikaan, mata sipit-sipit ala Brat Piddt, tatapan tajam ala macan kelaparan, Levi ngacay, mulutnya olohok kokoro ini sudah tak peduli lagi. Bomat dengan titelnya, bomat dengan runtuhnya imej yang susah payah ia bangun, bomat.

Bisa dibayangkan? Ada makhluk ukurannya hanya tiga ubin lebih sepertiga sedang mematung dengan wajah seperti patung, diam-diam meneteskan saliva karena nafsu sedang mengoyak-ngoyak keimanan dalam hatinya.

Ada anak kecil lewat bersama Mamanya sampai bilang,

"Ma, itu temanku ya? Kok umurnya sama sepertiku bisa masuk ke Barican Pacukan Pengintai cih? Tapi liat Mama mukanya seperti kutcing piaraanku loh! Galak tapi ada acaynya!"

Beruntung jiwa dan raga Levi sedang terpisah. Selamatlah kau anak kecil. Kapten yang kekurangan zepit gerou ini terlalu fokus pada etalase yang seolah-olah sekarang sedang menggodanya habis-habisan.

_Eren Yeager de La Petit de Perfume._

_Aggressive mint, lemon lime and bergarmot above cardamom nutmeg and anise with a base of cedarwood,_

_Aggresive_—Levi kedip-kedip. Bayangan Eren dengan wajah yang membuat Levi batuk-batuk berdahak menyerang hebat otak Kapten yang biasanya hanya diisi oleh informasi terbaru seputar harga peralatan bersih-bersih.

_Lemon lime_—Kenapa buah-buahan paling tropikal di dunia harus menjadi parfum Eren? Sudah lime, ada lemon pula. Mau seasam apakah ...Levi meneguk ludahnya lagi. Otaknya butuh penyegaran dari segala polusi yang mulai mempereteli kepolosan pikirannya.

Levi tanpa perlu berpikir lagi masuk ke dalam toko dan menyebut nama Tuhannya ketika ia tahu siapa penjual parfum yang paling ingin diacai olehnya.

"Ya Shallam,"

* * *

"Hanji, jangan bermain-main denganku. Kau ingin melakukan pemerasan, ha?"

Alis Levi mengkerut kusut berkeriput. Dengusan napasnya terdengar sangat panjang dan menatap tajam Hanji sebisa mungkin—ya Tuhan kapan Hanji takut padanya? Tidak pernah! Apa yang membuat Hanji takut? Tidak ada!

Keparat sekali botol sebesar itu dihargai seribu lima ratus yen apa maksudnya itu. Apa maksudnya apa maksudnya. Levi butuh parasetamol dan kresek untuk muntah, tolong. Hanji keterlaluan sekali.

"No, no, no," Hanji mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil memasang wajah penjual kopet nan cedit lagi maha licik, "Aku hanya ingin menjual parfum Eren pada orang yang paling menggilainya saja, Levi,"

Levi ingin sekali menggaruki kepala Hanji sampai makhluk mengambang itu menjerit-jerit. Ya ampun tak tahukah Kapten empat puluh senti kali empat itu sedang menjerit kolosal dalam hati?

"Sialan kau B3,"

"Apa itu B3?"

"Babi-babi busuk,"

"Sialan kau B7,"

"Ha?"

"Bocah Beke Bangkotan Berkeriput Buduk Beracun dan Berbahaya,"

Hanji puas bisa mengatai Kaptennya—yang jelek disebut semua.

Anjir, hati Levi tertohok. Dikategorikan sebagai limbah B3 dan dikatai bocah beke, keriputan, budukan, lagi beracun dan berbahaya itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Kau ini selalu minta untuk disembelih ya?"

"Boleh tidak aku menjadikanmu objek ilmiah dalam karyaku yang berjudul '30 tahun tetap bisa tinggi?'"

Levi nyengir tapi bentar.

"Jadi kau mau beli parfumnya Eren atau tidak?"

Hanji tersenyum melihat tumpukan uang yang disimpan Levi diatas meja.

"Aku beli sepuluh liter,"

Hanji berjanji pada dirinya sendiri setelah toko parfumnya tutup, dia akan menari tarian hujan nanti malam.

* * *

Levi menuangkan sedikit dari galon tersebut ke dalam ember berisi air dan mencelupkan tongkat pengepel lantai dan mulai membersihkan kamarnya.

Belum sampai lima menit, aura bling-bling-bling berputar memenuhi ruangan dan Levi belum puas. Mengetes omongan Hanji, Levi berjongkok dan mencium bau dari lantai kayunya. Kalau ada yang melihat pose Levi sekarang ...pasti tidak akan menyangka Kapten paling prenagen umat manusia ini... butuh terapi jiwa.

Levi ngacay lagi. lantainya berbau Eren astaga astaga astaga.

Selesai mengepel, Levi menumpahkan parfum Eren ke atas cucian bajunya yang kotor (ceritanya mau direndam semalaman) dicampur deterjen paling bersih (masih mahakarya Hanji—hee sekali kucek noda langsung hilang, mama)

Belum puas, Levi menyemprotkan parfum itu ke seluruh ruangan, mentang-mentang beli satu liter, Levi menggunakannya ibarat satu batalyon cecunguk menyerangnya habis-habisan.

Acay Levi tambah banyak.

* * *

Levi menengadah ke langit-langit sambil menyeduh kopinya yang masih hangat. Hari ini indah sekali. Rasanya luka-luka yang ia derita di sekujur tubuhnya lepas dari tubuhnya dan tergantikan oleh sensasi gembira yang menjalari sekujur permukaan tubuhnya.

"Hei Eren, _come here_,"

[padahal tidak ada Eren tapi imajinasi Levi yang kuat mengalahkan realita]

Levi meneguk kopinya yang hambar,

"Hei, Eren," Levi menatap tongkat pengepel, "Katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku,"

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Cepat jawab!"

"Atau akan kutendang kau!"

"Kap—ten."

Bulir-bulir keringat mengkristalisasi dahi Levi ketika ia melihat Eren mematung di ujung pintu, menatapnya tanpa bisa didefinisikan, Eren sangat tercekat, matanya tidak salah lihat bukan, telinganya tidak salah dengar bukan,

Levi melihat jendela, apakah ini sudah Isya? Mengapa suasana disini begitu gelap?

Eren masih disana, tersenyum kaku,

_Kapten selama ini..._

"Membeli parfum apa?"

_...membayangkan aku?_

Erwin berdiri menjulang di belakang Eren, menyerebot momen yang isya itu dengan suara yang sedih dan terluka. Wajahnya yang kebapakan sekali kini mengerut turun ke bawah. Alis tebalnya bergerak-gerak membuat Eren tiba-tiba merasa lehernya digelitiki.

"Jadi Levi, kau mengkudeta statusiasi jalinan hubungan kita berdua dengan cara yang cerdik sekali,"

Levi mendelik tajam. Erwin menarik napas panjang sekali—Eren yang diam disana seperti melihat

"Erwin—tunggu—"

"Cukup tahu, Levi." Erwin mendesahkan napas panjang, "Aku tidak mau di zaskianisasi oleh orang penebar konspirasi absolut berbalut gula-gula yang dikerubungi semut,"

"Apa itu zaskianisasi?" tanya Eren.

"Dibohongi, diberi janji-janji, dikhianati dan ditinggal pergi,"

"Kau bicara apa," Levi mengorek isi telinganya, "Hatiku hanya milik Eren saja, Erwin,"

Eren sawan karena tumben sekali Levi blak-blakan seperti ini.

UMUMUMUMUMU.

"Mulai detik ini juga, konspirasi diantara kita berdua lebih baik diakhiri sebelum semuanya menjadi kehancuran massal yang tidak bisa diprediksikan,"

"Erwin, kau butuh obat penenang,"

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti rasanya menjadi Zaskia, Levi,"

Levi sakit kepala.

"Erwin—hentikan."

Eren tidak mengerti lagi dengan gembar gembor bahwa Komandan Erwin adalah seorang pria yang selalu berada di neraca kemakmuran yang seimbang, absorsi padat dan cair setiap hari, tubuh berotot layaknya gladiator romawi nyatanya—

Eren mengelus dadanya sendiri.

Jantungnya terlalu rapuh dan uguh.

Jadi apa benar Kapten dan Komandan mempunyai hubungan spesial?

"Kapten aku butuh kejelasan atas semua ini," Eren membuang pandangan matanya dan mulai berbicara,

"Katanya Kapten bilang aku menjadi yang pertama, yang terakhir dan satu-satunya." Eren mengerutkan alisnya teringat kembali dengan genggaman tangan yang hangat, tatapan Levi yang dalam dan ucapan-ucapan dengan dosis pemanis buatan tapi karsinogenik, "Lalu apa arti kalimat Komandan yang barusan?"

"Kapten, aku butuh penjelasan atas ketidakjelasan hubungan yang tidak jelas dan tak pernah jelas karena Kapten tak mau memberi penjelasan dan kejelasan statusiasi yang jelas di depan banyak orang,"

Levi butuh kantung darah, tolong.

"Kubilang kau adalah korban yang menyedihkan dari makhluk tak berperasaan ini, Eren." Erwin menepuk pundak Eren, "Dia juga bilang kepadaku bahwa aku selalu menjadi raja di dalam hatinya,"

Levi melotot seperti cepot,

"Erwin aku tak pernah bilang itu sebelumnya,"

"Dan kau tahu Eren, saat itu aku bimbang harus memilih keputusan diantara pilihan yang sungguh berbeda. Lobus kiriku terus berjalan namun aku salah dengan pilihanku,"

"Erwin hentikan atau sekarang kita selesaikan semua urusan kita malam ini,"

"Jadi, Kapten kau ini menyelingkuhi aku dan Komandan?"

"Eren, kau percaya aku atau Komandan dengan delusi tinggi ini?"

Levi melipat tangan, bersidekap, memasang wajah angkuh, seratus persen percaya Eren akan memilihnya.

"Maaf Kapten,"

"Aku lebih percaya Komandan,"

"Eren, sepertinya kita butuh bicara dari hati ke hati," Levi menggerakkan telunjuknya dari dadanya ke dada Eren dengan pandangan serius yang tak terkalahkan.

Eren berbalik dan pergi.

"Eren, tunggu,"

Seperti di film-film bollywood, Levi meneriakkan nama si bocah idiot nan kesayangan.

Levi menendang betis Eren dengan kecepatan cahaya. Yang menerima tendangan penuh kekuatan itu terjerembab ke depan dan mencium lantai kamar Levi dengan nafsu.

Eren tidak habis pikir kenapa sampai lantai kamar Kapten bisa wangi parfumnya sampai sekuat ini?

Belum copot rasa sakit dari hidung dan tubuhnya, tangan Levi menarik bahu Eren ke belakang. Dalam hitungan detik, Eren merasakan lengan kekar melingkari lehernya. Posisi mereka berdua tidak berhadapan dan terduduk. Punggung Eren menabrak dada bidang Levi, Levi menumpukan dagunya di bahu Eren, mencium kuping si Yeager pelan dan berbisik rendah dengan suara jantan,

"Sayang, dengarkan aku,"

_Setiap ada kamu... mengapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang..._

"Ah, K-kapten ...?"

_Setiap ada kamu... mengapa jantung darahku mengalir lebih cepat,_

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku,"

"Meskipun suatu saat nanti kau berkeriput, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Meskipun nanti kau pikun, aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Meskipun suatu saat nanti kau hanyalah seonggok debu, tapi aku akan tetap melindungimu."

"Tapi aku tidak akan seperti itu kepadamu, Kapten,"

"Diluar sana masih banyak pria tampan yang menantiku,"

Dan Eren pingsan ditabok Levi. Padahal Eren cuman bercanda. Dan Erwin dihadiahi tatapan gahar oleh Levi.

* * *

"Kapten, sebenarnya aku kelepasan bicara,"

"Sungguh aku masih sayang padamu,"

"Hei, Kapten, mau tidur malam ini denganku?" Eren mengerutkan keningnya, menahan gejolak hatinya yang semakin berapisasi, bertanya pada guling yang ia khayalkan sebagai kaptennya, Eren membeli parfum Levi dengan modal tatapan pou eyes kepada Hanji dan hati Hanji yang keras akhirnya luluh dan mengizinkan Eren membawa parfum Levi sebanyak yang Eren inginkan dan hasilnya ini;

kronologinya mudah; Eren bangun dari pingsan, dia berselimut di kamarnya sendiri, dan ada surat dari Levi;

_aku akan ke kamarmu malam ini. _[tapi Eren tidak membacanya, sayangnya]

Eren menumpahkannya ke atas kasur sampai basah dan menaburnya di sekeliling ranjang lalu tidur telentang.

"Mama, coba lihat aku Ma."

"_I can get one man one army in my bed_,"

Eren menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam kasur, dan menghirup bau Kapten yang barusan ia tumpahkan. Wangi kayu-kayuan yang maskulin menjilat geli indra penciumannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka wangi tubuhmu ternyata menggoda," Eren meracau seperti orang mabuk, "Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar lagi, Kapten."

"Kupikir wangi tubuhmu seperti pembersih lantai," Eren nyengir, "Tapi ternyata—"

"Wangimu seperti cemara yang bergoyang tertiup hembusan napas titan," Eren memeluk bantal semakin erat, "Diantara semak belukar kutemukan bunga-bunga liar dan wanginya sangat semerbak,"

"Kapten, katakan kepadaku,"

"Mengapa kau sembunyikan harum tubuhmu diantara wangi pembersih kaca yang sangat menusuk?"

"Kapten jawab aku?"

"Tubuhmu itu mungil sekali. Lihat ini, aku bisa memelukmu kapan saja yang aku mau. Matamu yang tajam oh-sungguh-membelah hatiku seperti semangka di musim panas,"

"Eren." Levi membuang muka sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun."

Kunci kamar Eren dipegang dua orang, si pemilik dan Kapten bemata sipit. Jadi, kalau butuh sesuatu, semuanya mudahlah.

Apalagi yang butuh dijelaskan Kapten? Jangan sok-sok an pyua dengan kondisi bocah kesayanganmu, tolong. Dasar bambu.

Levi datang sesuai janjinya [rencananya ingin meminta maaf pada Eren karena sudah menabok sampai pingsan] tapi tidak jadi melihat kelkauan si Eren yang sedang mengkhayalkannya.

"Kau hanya butuh pelajaran tambahan untuk disfungsi lobus otakmu yang sudah keterlaluan dengan menambah konsumsi buah-buahan tropikal. Kau tinggal memilih, mau jalan yang keras atau yang lembut?"

"Jalan keras," Eren menjawab dengan senyum damai bak malaikat kecil yang turun dari langit disiram cahaya, "Jangka waktu hukumanku sampai kapan, Kapten?"

"Dari Isya sampai Shubuh,"

"Apakah Kapten menyediakan asuransi atas luka-luka yang akan kudapat nanti?"

"Levi, kau benar-benar konspirator sejati,"

Si Komandan seksi menurut majalah 'Bermain Kelinci' tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di belakang si Kapten yang mendadak kehilangan rasa percaya diri ketika soal tinggi badan menyenggol hatinya yang sensitif.

"Erwin sudah kubilang hentikan."

"Apalah arti waktu dan momen yang telah kita jalani jika pada akhirnya kita tidak bersama," Erwin berdeham dan memulai kata-kata mutiara yang selamanya akan terpatri di hati Eren, "Hints bertebaran tak selamanya menjanjikan untuk kejadian ya,"

"Erwin, tolong hentikan."

"Komandan mau ikutan juga?"

"Kau memang tahu bahwa aku mengincarmu, Eren,"

Solusi Eren memang yang terbaik. Jadi, diam-diam Erwin mencari strategi dengan mengadu dombakan Levi dan Eren supaya Eren bisa berpaling terhadapnya. Sungguh Komandan dengan cara berpikir seperti berlian dan sungguh brilian.

Silakan mengimajinasikan hukuman antara Eren dan Komandan dan Kapten sesuai keinginan pembaca masing-masing.

* * *

"Mayor, coba jelaskan kehidupan cinta Kapten Levi?"

"Penuh konspirasi, kudeta, dan jambu,"

"Jambu?"

"Janji manis namun busuk,"

"Ingatlah selalu Levi itu B7,"

* * *

Disorientasi rasionalitas menyerang Mayor Recon corps hingga puncaknya. Berawal dari penurunan profit karena masyarakat tak mau lagi membayar pajak membuat Hanji pergi dan bertapa untuk mendapat pencerahan. Puasa satu bulan, menempa diri, bahkan mendatangi dukun bernama Tardji yang ternyata cukup berefek hebat.

Iyalah, Hanji disembur air ponari tiga kali, kurang apa tuh? Pikiran Hanji serasa disinari oleh wahyu dan ilmu suci.

Ternyata, masyarakat masih meyimpan kagum sangat pada tiga orang yang cocok untuk dieksploitasi. Mikasa, Eren dan Levi. Hanji menggigit ujung ibujarinya dan membiarkan kegilaan yang telah mendiami otaknya bekerja.

Tiga varian macam parfum akhirnya bisa direalisasikan.

Hanji tak memberitahu Mikasa bahwa parfum Eren diproduksi, dan Eren tidak diberitahu bahwa parfum Levi diproduksi. Dengan begitu, mereka akan berpikir bahwa parfum yang terkasih _its a big deals for now_. Ya, meskipun pribadi masing-masing diberitahu akan dibuat parfum dengan wangi tubuh mereka. Levi menyetujuinya karena dia melihat keuangan Recon corps yang gonjang-ganjing. Mikasa setuju tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Semua seratus persen jampi-jampi dukun Tardji. Hanji dan Tardji sudah melaksanakan sumpah semati dan inilah hasilnya;

Hanji dianugerahi bunga-bunga pujian oleh satu angkatan atas keberhasilannya menggelembungkan pundi-pundi uang Recon corps.

Hanji menggigit bibirnya menahan ledakan tawa yang siap mengguncang dunia. Sungguh, laporan penjualan yang ia kumpulkan menyediakan data yang menarik dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Kata siapa parfum seorang Kapten Levi yang paling laris? Kata siapa parfum Mikasa menjadi terfavorit?

Karena sesungguhnya, parfum seorang Eren Yeager bisa menarik minat seorang Annie Leondhart. Annie yang selalu kelihatan tidak menaruh minat pada lawan jenisnya ternyata diam-diam membeli dua buah botol parfum berlabel Eren. Dua botol Annie beli, Jean yang terang-terangan, Mikasa dan Levi yang diam-diam pemalu layaknya babi.

Hanji mati-matian menahan tawa Annie yang terdengar sangat maniak ketika botol 30ml itu berada di tangannya. Wajah Annie seperti janda mabuk kepayang, rambutnya berkibar-kibar efek imajiner liar dalam otaknya.

"EREN! AKHIRNYA KUDAPATKAN JUGA LIKUID BERHARGA INI," Annie ketawa seperti _butterfly night_ yang berkeliaran di perempatan jalan,

"Malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku, Eren,"

Nada suaranya berubah seperti psikopat.

Kalau tak salah dengar, Annie bilang begitu.

Keesokan harinya, Bertholdt dan Reiner bertengkar dahulu dan diakhiri dengan dua botol parfum Eren dan sari bunga-bungaan (beruntung) yang dipakai oleh Krista setiap hari.

Ah dua orang lagi. Dot Pixis dan Keith Shardis. Pixis bilang tubuh harum Eren mengingatkannya pada titan tampan yang pernah ia bunuh. Dan Shardis menginginkan parfum Eren supaya lebih laris di pasaran dan cepat mendapat jodoh. Pada intinya, keduanya menginginkan parfum Eren untuk memuaskan hasratisasi diri sendiri.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Mike-lah peran utama dibalik kesuksesan menggelembungya pundi-pundi Recon corps. Mike Zakarius menjadi korban penjajahan hidungnya oleh Hanji.

"Mike-san bantu aku ya?" Hanji orangnya langsung pada poin utama sambil berkacak pinggang memasang senyum terbaik yang pernah ada berharap pria dengan janggut seksi itu luluh dan ya... mengikuti rencana Hanji tanpa banyak penawaran.

"Bantu apa,"

"Membedakan dan mengingat wangi tubuh dari daftar nama ini,"

"Kalau aku keberatan?"

"Ingin menjadi umpan titan?"

Ancaman bejat seorang Mayor yang sangat mempan :*

* * *

Malam itu, anggota Recon corps tidak bisa tidur. Suara tawa seseorang yang mengerikan mencakar-cakar gendang telinga mereka.

"Komandan, Kapten, tolong kirim Mayor Hanji ke penjara bawah tanah." Mike memohon dengan sangat. Hidungnya kempes karena sudah bekerja diluar batas normal. Nanaba juga mengangguk-angguk menyetujui dari belakang. Disana ada beberapa prajurit lainnya yang terlihat sangat pusing dan tidak tahan lagi.

"Kapten biasanya piawai menjadi pawangnya Mayor Hanji, kan?"

Dikiranya apa si Hanji sampai ada pawang segala.

Erwin menengok ke bawah, ada Levi yang masih memasang wajah badak walaupun emosinya sudah berkeriput dan Eren yang baru saja selesai diberi hukuman masih ngos-ngosan—membuat Mike dan Nanaba berpikiran diluar batas—

"RAMUAN HARUM PIXIS DAN SHARDIS SUDAH SELESAI. RUMUS R70 INI TERNYATA—"

Kelima orang itu terdiam, membisu.

"Komandan, tolong."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA BESOK AKU MAU JUALAN PARFUM ERWIN, PIXIS DAN SHARDIS AH,"

"Komandan,"

Telinga Erwin berdengung, lama. Sangat lama.

.

.

.

.

"Hanji-san, apakah kau ada disana?" Eren mengetuk pintu ruangan si Mayor yang akhir-akhir ini selalu tertawa meskipun tidak ada hal yang pantas untuk ditertawakan,

"Kemari, Eren, ada perlu apa?" Hanji memutar kursinya yang beroda masih menatap laporan-laporannya,

"Bisakah Mayor menjelaskan kenapa membuat parfum dengan wangi tubuhku?" Eren berusaha untuk berterus terang, "Saya agak tidak nyaman melihat orang-orang umm,"

Hanji beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah ke arah Eren. Entah kenapa, makin lama, Hanji berhasil menyudutkan Eren sampai ke sudut ruangan, "Itu hal yang tak perlu dijelaskan, Sayang,"

"Hei, Eren," Hanji melepaskan kacamatanya dan memasangkannya pada Eren lalu menatap kedua bola mata hijau itu dengan intens, saat itu Eren merasa ada di galaksi lain karena tingkat kerusakan mata Hanji sudah diluar batas toleransi baku mutu lingkungan—kacanya tebal dan Eren merasa buta,

Eren tercekat. Sejak kapan seorang Hanji Zoe bisa seme dan kuat seperti ini? Apa Hanji rajin minum extrajos—Eren eungap dan kelepek-kelepek, tatapan mata Hanji yang membuat Eren terseponah dan mendadak asma sungguh kentara luar biasa,

"Apa kau tertarik menjalani hubungan diam-diam denganku? Aku berjanji akan memberimu pengalaman menarik yang orang lain takkan pernah bisa berikan,"

EH APA-APAAN INI YA?

"Aku sangat tertarik denganmu, Eren,"

[diluar sana, ada Levi dan Mikasa siap dengan pedang berkilat, Jean yang siap untuk menerkam, Armin dengan segala taktiknya, Mike dan Nanaba yang susah payah menahan mereka berempat semakin kerepotan ketika Pixis dan Shardis datang katanya mau culik Eren—]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INTINYA SIAPAKAH YANG AKAN EREN PILIH?**

**EINDE.**

* * *

**SARU'S NOTE;** JADI CERITANYA INI FICT SAYA YANG KE-30. JADI HARI INI TANGGAL TIGA PULUH. WWWWWW JODOH BANGET

JADI CERITANYA KAPTEN LEVI YANG TERHORMAT SENSI. JADI CERITANYA MBANG HANJI MBANG BANGET. JADI CERITANYA TIAP ORANG SENGAJA DIBUAT GANTUNG HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. JADI CERITANYA EREN DIGODAIN SAMA BANYAK ORANG WWWWWW DAN DIAKHIR PAIR KAPORIT SAYA NYEMPIL HEHEHEH

WAHYU JAM EMPAT PAGI \M/ SORRY KALAU ADA TYPO NGEBUT BANGET TUMFEH TUMFEH.

Sisanya sedengisisasi otak saya yang stres berat sama meniup bukan peniup suling tapi dipaksa pinter suling. PADAHAL SAYA NGGAK MATI KAN KALO NGGAK BISA NIUP SULING—

SULING WHY U NGAJAK GELUT

**INTINYA, SEMOGA TANTE SUKA! WILUJENG TEPANG TAUN, TANTE PWN! SEMOGA MAKIN PUUN NUHUN! :D**


End file.
